That 70's Spanking
by E. Beckham
Summary: 1. Eric and the gang throw a kegger! (S1, E6, "The Keg") 2. The boys gets arrested. (S1, E14, "Stolen Car") 3. Bowling balls and TVs don't mix. (S1, E25, "The Good Son") 4. Eric gets suspended. (S2, E9, ""Eric Gets Suspended") 5. Hyde gets arrested and Eric confesses. (S3, E1, "Reefer Madness") 6. The gang goes to Chicago. (original) Warning: Spankings of teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Eric makes poor choices.

 **Warning** : This story contains the disciplinary spanking of teenagers. Don't read it if the idea offends you.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own _That 70's Show._ Duh.

The day had started off so promising. Eric and Donna had skipped study hall, escaped campus with Kelso and Hyde, found a keg on the side of the road, and decided to throw a party.

But the cops and several fathers, including Eric's dad, had busted the party.

Now, the redheaded boy sat on the hood of his car with his girlfriend next to him. Donna waited for him to speak. After a long sigh, the boy said flatly, "My dad is going to kill me."

Donna smiled, "You're always saying that."

"Yeah, well, this time he's gonna kill me. I mean, I cut class, I trespassed, I had stolen beer, and then I swung into a pool full of cops on a garden hose carrying _my dad's tap_."

"Yeah, that was so cool," Donna stated, smiling.

Eric turned to her surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, you looked dangerous."

The boy leaned closer and whispered, "Did I mention that I killed a guy in algebra?"

They both laughed and leaned closer to one another, gently kissing. They grinned, enjoying the moment.

However, when his father's Toyota pulled into the driveway, the teenagers slid-off the Vista Cruiser.

Donna felt Eric get tense and knew it was time to go. She patted his shoulder and murmured, "Good night, and good luck." She laughed at her own silly joke.

Red swung the driver's side door open, closed it briskly and stomped past his son, saying only, "Garage. Now."

This simple command was exactly what Eric had expected, but his stomach still churned and he could feel his hands and feet go cold and his mouth dry. He slowly followed his dad into the garage.

His dad stood glowering. Finally, the man spoke. "Well?"

"Well, what? …Sir."

"Tell me what you did today, _dumb ass_."

"Oh… well… I skipped class, found a keg, had a party, and got caught," Eric nearly whispered. A moment passed and it was clear that there was nothing more to say. Eric turned away from his father and leaned over the worktable, resting his head in the crook of his right arm. He heard his father unbuckle his belt and then pull it free.

The belt landed with a smack across Eric's backside. He made no sound. He hated his father. This punishment was so unfair. Why should he get spanked? Hyde only got whipped when Edna was really pissed. Kelso got spanked a lot, but he was an idiot and his parents had seven kids so they ran a tight ship. Smack. The belt landed in nearly the same spot, causing Eric to hiss. A third spank then fourth fell. The boy began sniffling, though he tried not to cry. His tears made him angrier and even more embarrassed. A fifth smack and sixth caused him to bellow, " _Sorry, Dad!_ I've learned my lesson. Please stop." But his pleas fell on deaf ears. The belt struck Eric's upper thighs and he gasped. His father aimed the rest of the blows across the center of the boy's bottom, bringing the belt down three more times rapidly. The entire punishment took less than a minute, but Eric was sweaty and tear-stained afterward.

When he stood up and turned to face his father, the boy could not make eye contact. His father said gruffly, "I hope you remember this the next time you think about doing something so stupid."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, go to your room. You're grounded until Monday."

Eric nodded and walked stiffly back to the house alone. His mother was waiting for him and gave him a hug.

"Remember, Eric, your father loves you very much. That's why he punishes you."

"I wish he loved me a little less then," the teenager replied sullenly.

His mom popped his behind with her wooden spoon and said sternly, "No more of that smart mouth, young man. Go to your room now."

Eric hurried upstairs, rubbing his rear-end and hoping his mom wouldn't tell his dad what he had said.

As soon as he opened the door, Eric jumped. Donna was sitting on his bed.

"Oh, geez," he said, shutting the door and leaning on it to catch his breath.

"Sorry to scare you, but I wanted to see that you were alright. …So…. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. …I mean…what do you know?"

"Eric, I've lived next door to you for 16 years. I know you got a spanking."

"Oh. Ok…," said the boy, sheepishly, "I guess I can't die from embarrassment."

"Hey, don't be embarrassed! ...I bet I can take your mind off of it," Donna smiled devilishly.

"Oh yeah? That might be nice."

"Come sit down next to me."

"Or maybe we could stretch out," said Eric, as he tried to sit.

Donna laughed and pulled her boyfriend to her for a long kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The four boys sat in silence. The empty gray room had one bench where they all sat, frozen. Eric still couldn't believe what had just happened. Apparently, the car that Kelso's cousin had loaned them was, in fact, stolen. And, now, the teenagers sat in the county jail, not sure what would happen next.

"Alright, this is great. I'm dead," Eric blurted out fiercely. "You know, when we were in my car, and I was running the show, I don't remember one single time we all got arrested."

"That's true," confirmed Hyde. The curly-haired boy seemed calm.

"Eric," Kelso began, "Will you just relax? We're all in trouble here."

"Oh, no, no, no. No-no-no. We're not all in trouble here. Your parents," Eric pointed at Kelso, "have seven kids. They won't even notice you're gone."

Then turning to Fez, a foreign exchange student, "And your parents don't even live in this country."

Turning back to Hyde, he gestured, "And your mom, probably one cell over. So that just leaves me. I'm the only one who is really in trouble here."

Hyde, who was unfazed by the insult to his mom, looked serious. "Forman, I'll be in just as much trouble as you are as soon as Edna sobers up."

A deputy opened the cell door and entered. "Ok, who's the ringleader here?"

Without hesitation, all the boys pointed at Eric and said in unison, "He is."

"You get one phone call."

"To anywhere?" asked Fez.

"One local phone call," the man corrected, shutting the door firmly as he left.

"So, who should we call?" asked Hyde.

"I'd call Red, but I feel safer in jail," confided Eric.

"I, um, don't know my phone number," declared Fez, though no one believed him.

Hyde crossed his arms and said, "I can't call Edna, man. It's poker night." Eric knew that his friend also didn't want to face his mom. She expressed her displeasure with a belt or switch and didn't care who was around to witness the lesson.

"No offense, but isn't every night poker night for Edna?" Kelso joked salaciously. Hyde punched him ferociously in the arm.

Still rubbing his arm, Kelso jumped up, "No, no, no! I got it! I'll call Jackie. Her dad's a lawyer, and she's got a checkbook."

The tall teen dialed the phone and waited. "Jackie! Thank god you're home. I was driving a stolen car and got arrested."

The boys watched Kelso animatedly talk to his girlfriend. After a few exchanges, Kelso exuberantly exclaimed, "Alright!" and slammed the phone down.

Eric stared at him in disgust. "Did you two have a nice little talk?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"You know what's funny?" asked Eric.

"What?" wondered Keslo.

"Nothing!" Eric yelled, "Because you forgot to ask her for help, you moron!"

Hyde punched Kelso in the arm again as his stunned friend moaned, "My god, you're right. Give me another dime."

Hyde looked as though he might jump the boy. Through gritted teeth he snarled, "We only had one dime. We only got one call."

"Eric, man, you gotta do something!"

"Me? What about you, Kelso? Or Hyde?"

"I can't talk to the cops, man. I go insane with rage," Hyde claimed.

"Oh," said Kelso. "Me, too. …Nuts."

"Eric, you gotta help us," Hyde begged.

"Oh man. This is so typical. So now I'm back in charge? Okay, you know what? Fine. Once, again, I'll suck it up, be the man and save all your sorry asses." The teen stood up and walked to the door. He knocked and waited.

When it opened, Eric said calmly, "Officer, I need to talk with you please." Once the door closed behind him, he began pleading.

"You gotta let me go! Please, my dad is going to kill me."

"Are you Eric Forman?" the policeman asked.

"Yes, sir?" the boy replied, feeling uncertain.

"Is your dad Red Forman?"

"Um…yes?" Eric said, now full of dread.

"Sorry, kid, but the Chief already called your dad. Apparently they fought in Korea together. Your dad should be here soon."

"You gotta lock me up!" Eric yelped.

The cop chuckled. "Don't worry. He promised not to kill you. The Chief is big on avoiding child murder. Go back in and tell your friends. All their parents are on the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Each boy handled the news of his parents' imminent arrival differently, though all badly. Fez prayed to saints that Eric had never heard of. Kelso looked for an escape route, while Hyde swore and punched and kicked the wall. Eric feared he might cry or be sick and sat resting his head in his hands.

Fez's host parents were the first to arrive. His host mother and father rushed in, nattering in a language Eric did not know. They each hugged Fez multiple times and fussed over him until a deputy shooed them all out of the cell.

"Poor Fez," said Hyde. "He's probably only going to get one dessert tonight. Too bad."

"Yeah," chuckled Kelso. "He's got it rough."

Ten minutes later, the door opened again. This time Kelso's dad walked in.

"I am so disappointed in you, Casey-William-Thomas-Samuel-Nicholas-Susan-Michael," he announced.

"Michael, Dad. Sorry for all this. It's not my fault though! I didn't know the car was stolen. Sully gave it to me."

"No excuse! Sully is a thug! Assume everything your cousin has is stolen! Now, let's go, son!"

Kelso jumped up, quickly following his dad out.

"Good luck," he whispered to the other boys before he left.

"Well, Forman, it's been nice knowing you," Hyde said as he clapped his friend on the back and sat down next to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw Edna walk in when Kelso was leaving. She'll be here any moment."

"Maybe she'll be calm and reasonable about everything. After all, it's not like we stole the car ourselves."

The boys looked each other and collapsed onto each other laughing.

"Yeah," snorted Hyde. "Maybe Red will take you out for ice cream when he comes. I'm sure he'll be a real peach about it all!"

"Yep, and Edna won't kick your butt through the parking lot, while she's driving and all the way back to your room! No way, she'll be real cool."

The boys continued belly laughing and wiping tears from their eyes. Hyde was struggling to speak, "And Red won't drag you to the garage to tattoo his name on your butt with his belt."

A gruff voice roared, "Not a bad idea. Of course, that would be Reginald Albert Forman."

Both boys jumped to their feet, immediately sober. They had not heard the door open and were shocked to see Red and Edna staring at them.

Red stepped forward. "Are you dumbasses high?"

Both boys responded instantly with "No, sir!" and "No way, man."

"You boys don't seem too worried about this latest stupid mess you're in."

Eric stammered, "We care! …We really care. Please don't kill me, Dad."

Hyde stood quietly watching Edna. Red was no longer his concern. His mother stared at him dangerously.

"Steven, move your ass. I've got shit to do tonight."

"Like a poker game to lose," Hyde replied snarkily. Everyone looked at the boy, shocked at his blatant disrespect.

"Boy, I will knock the curl out of your hair if you say one more word!" his mother threatened.

"Steven, I thought you had more sense than to speak to your mother that way. If Eric had said that—"

"I wouldn't have," interrupted his son.

"Don't interrupt, dumb ass. Well, if Eric had said that he wouldn't be able to walk or sit properly for the rest of his life."

Edna grabbed her son's arm and jerked him toward the door. As they left, Eric could clearly hear her telling the boy exactly what she was planning on doing when they got home. The redhead could imagine the sour expression on his friend's face. He hoped that Hyde would keep his mouth shut and not dig a deeper grave.

"Do I need to drag you out too?" he heard his father ask.

Glancing up, Eric made eye contact with his red-faced father and said, "No, sir." He walked toward the door, dreading everything that would happen next.

* * *

Sooner than he hoped, they were pulling into the driveway. His father didn't say a word, but walked directly to the garage. Eric followed nervously.

Red took his belt off, so the boy turned to bend over the worktable.

"No," ordered his dad. "Drop your pants."

Eric blanched, but knew he must obey. With shaking fingers he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped the zipper. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and tugged his pants to his knees. Then he bent over, resting his head on his forearm.

Every time Eric found himself in this position, his anger was unrelenting. He desperately wanted to ask his father certain questions: Who do you think you are to punish me like this? I'm 16, for God's sake! Other people my age don't get spanked still! [Eric knew this wasn't true of his friends, but he imagined it wasn't true for everyone else his age.] Laurie didn't get spanked when she was 16. Why are you so unfair?

The boy knew that he would never voice any of his thoughts to his father.

The belt whooshed through the air and smacked the boy's backside, causing him to gasp. The second whack landed just below the first. Each strike his father delivered was directly beneath where the previous one had landed. The burning and rapidity of this spanking made being stoic impossible. Eric cried quietly throughout the ordeal. After 15 licks, his father finally stopped and put his belt back on.

"Eric, you will not get in trouble with the law. Ever. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, go to bed and don't get up until I tell you."

"Yes, sir."

Red put his hand on Eric's shoulder and gave him a quick squeeze. The boy was comforted by his father's unexpected and somewhat tender gesture.

Eric looked up at his dad and said, "Sorry, Dad. I'll stay out of trouble. I promise."

"I know you'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

Hyde had been living with the Formans for nearly a month. He cleaned and did chores without complaint, complimented Mrs. Forman's cooking, and changed his behavior to impress his new family. He'd started studying and doing homework. Eric noticed these changes, but didn't necessarily appreciate them. Hyde was starting to make him look bad. At every turn, it seemed that Red was comparing them, usually with Eric faring unfavorably.

As time went on, the two began to squabble like true brothers. Hyde was grateful for his new home and judged Eric a brat. Eric wanted Hyde to go back to being a rebel who didn't suck up to their parents.

After a contentious afternoon, the drama came to a head.

Now Eric was standing on the brick half wall in the living room behind the couch. Hyde stood beside him, beseeching him to use his common sense and not do what he intended.

"Don't be such a baby," said Kelso. "We just want to see how high it'll bounce."

"Ok," Hyde tried again. "Forman, think, man. You are listening to Kelso. Don't do it."

"Wait, wait, wait. Now you're telling me what to do?" Eric barked.

"Enough talk," declared Kelso. "Do it."

With that, the tall teen handed Eric his father's bowling ball. Hyde shook his head, but his friend glowered rebelliously and held the ball out, aligning it with the couch. He dropped it from 8 feet off the ground. The bowling ball bounced off the springy couch and thudded into the TV. No one moved.

After a moment, Kelso said, "See. I never even thought of that. …Later." And he moved quickly to the front door.

"Thank you," said Fez, on Kelso's heels.

Both Donna and Jackie said a quick goodbye and headed out the back.

Eric, still on the half wall, stood stunned. Hyde, also staring, finally said, "Ah, maybe they won't notice." With that, he turned and went up to the room he shared with Eric.

Once he was alone, Eric realized that he had no one to blame but himself. And worse, he'd been an ass to Hyde. He'd complained about everything Hyde did or said and how he thought Hyde was trying to suck up. Eric knew his dad would whip him for the damage he caused, but for once he thought he might feel better after it. He deserved the punishment, not that he cared about the TV. Only that he'd been terrible to his friend, his brother. The redheaded boy took the stairs three at a time up to his room.

"Hyde, man," Eric started. "I'm sorry that I've been such a jerk these last days. I don't really think you're sucking up. I'm glad you're here, and I hope I haven't made you feel like I'm not."

Hyde looked at his friend and after several seconds said, "Don't worry about it. We're cool. I have been a goody-two-shoes. I kinda hate myself."

"Nah, you're just being the good son. …Don't worry, you can't keep it up," Eric laughed.

"Oh yeah? You don't think I can be a 'good boy' for much longer?"

"I _know_ you can't, man. You don't have the practice."

"Truth."

* * *

About 45 minutes later, Red summoned the boys downstairs.

"What the Hell happened here?"

"Well," said Eric, a bit nervously. "I wanted to see how high the bowling ball would bounce off the couch. …But it took a really weird hop."

Red stared at the boys flabbergasted. " _Why_ would you drop a _bowling ball_ on the _couch_? What _good_ could come of it?"

"Oh, well…. Hindsight being what it is—"

" _Eric!_ " his father roared. "I don't want to hear any of your dumbass excuses. This is the most irresponsible, idiotic thing you have ever done."

"Actually, Red," interjected Hyde. "I did it."

"You did it?"

"No, Dad, Hyde's just covering for me. I did it."

"Hey, Forman, stop. No, it was me."

"Well, guess what?" Red exploded. "I don't care! You're both idiots. And I don't care if you have to get jobs digging ditches, you are gonna buy me a new TV. Now get out to the garage!"

"Yes, sir," Eric moved swiftly to the kitchen and then outside.

"Alright," replied Hyde, though a sharp look from Red made him quickly add a "sir" and follow his friend to the garage.

Hyde knew they were about to get whipped. Red had spanked them both a handful of times. Once they had stayed out too late and worried Mrs. Forman. In 6th grade, they got matching notes from school about being clowns during class. Most recently, they had raced the Vista Cruiser and caused the rear bumper to fall off. He wasn't sure why he volunteered to take this punishment for Eric, but he knew it felt right.

Eric was leaning on the worktable with his arms crossed over his chest when Hyde entered.

"What the Hell was that, man?" Eric demanded. "You know my dad's gonna beat both our butts now. What are you trying to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I thought Red would take it easy on me."

"NO, YOU DIDN'T! He's _never_ taken it easy on anyone…if you don't count Laurie!" Eric shouted.

"Huh…, I never do count Laurie," smirked Hyde.

"Burn," laughed Eric, doing his best impression of Kelso.

Both boys laughed, but quieted up as soon as Red walked through the door.

"Eric, you're first. Bend over."

His father made quick work of taking off his belt. He folded it in half, holding the buckle safely in his hand. He delivered six quick smacks to his son's backside. After the third, Eric yelped each time the belt fell. When his dad said he was done, the boy stood, his face red, and moved aside.

Hyde walked to the table and bent over. He gritted his teeth and hoped he wouldn't cry or yelp. The belt smacked his bottom and he quietly hissed. One, he counted in his head. _Slap_. Two, he rolled up on his toes, trying to avoid the full impact of the blow. His ass burned and he wanted to rub it. _Smack_. Three. Again the belt landed squarely on his upturned bottom. Dammit, this hurt. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. _Whap_. Four. Only two more. His face felt wet and his butt was crisscrossed with stinging stripes. _Whack._ Five. He groaned when the belt landed. _Thwack_. Six. Done. Hyde was annoyed with himself for crying. This wasn't even the worst whipping he'd gotten from Red. Why was he being such a wuss? He wiped his eyes discreetly and stood up. The boy turned and faced Red, who was watching him closely.

"Sorry, Red," he said once he could trust his voice. "We'll get you a new television."

"Yeah, Dad. Sorry."

"Well… Don't do it again, dumbasses. Go get washed up for dinner."

"Yes, sir," both boys said and hurried off to the house.

Red stood for a moment, alone in his garage.

"Dammit, I could have had a Corvette instead of kids!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Eric Forman's first suspension," Hyde said in a boastful voice. "I'm so proud."

Hyde, Kelso, Donna, and a pitiful-looking Eric sat around a table at The Hub, a diner that catered to teenagers.

"No way. Back up. Why'd he get suspended?" Kelso asked Hyde.

Donna answered instead. "Because he's stupid."

"They can do that?" Kelso asked nervously.

Donna rolled her eyes and said, "He told Vice Principal Cole that my cigarette was his, and that was stupid."

"Please, Donna, stop," Eric said sarcastically. "Don't fall all over yourself thanking me."

"I didn't need your help," she replied testily.

"I think Donna wants to get in trouble," Hyde teased. "It's her cry for help." In an absurdly high-pitched voice, he chirped, "Help me! Help me!"

Donna rolled her eyes again and rose to leave.

"Get bent," she declared. "You guys are jerks!"

As she walked to the door, Hyde called out after her, "We hear you, Donna, and we love you." She made an obscene hand gesture, and the boy laughed.

Eric turned to his friends. "This is great. Why'd I even take the fall? I mean, Donna doesn't care. And, you know, …Red's gonna kill me."

"Relax, Forman," Hyde said. "He's not gonna…. Oh, wait. ...Did you say ' _kill you_ '?" The teen chuckled ominously, "Yeah, you're right."

"Hyde, this isn't funny. On Red's list of screw-ups, getting suspended from school is right up there with backing over my mom."

"Yeah, well, you better get home, Opie. Daddy's not gonna be happy with you being suspended _and_ late."

"Man, you are a jerk!" Eric shouted as he stomped out of The Hub.

* * *

After Eric entered the kitchen through the sliding glass door, he heard his sister Laurie say, "Welcome home, smoker."

He turned to face her, groaning. "Oh, no."

"The school just called," Laurie said, smiling deviously. "You're lucky I answered the phone and not Dad."

"You didn't tell?"

"Eric, of course I didn't tell."

The kitchen door opened and Red walked in.

"Well," he snapped. "If it isn't Mr. Smoker."

Eric turned accusingly back to his sister. Laurie didn't even look up from her magazine; however, she smiled and said scathingly, "Oh, wait. Yes, I did."

"Well, congratulations, Eric," his father said sarcastically. "You got suspended. Are you getting dumber?"

"Gee, I don't think so," the boy said seriously.

"Son," Red snapped furiously. "Go out to the garage. I'll be there soon enough."

"Yes, sir." The teenager turned and trudged out the door.

Eric sat on a stool and waited. After fifteen minutes, he nervously began pacing.

Hyde poked his head through the open door. "Hey, man, I could see you through the windows." This time the boy did not sound amused. "Sorry about teasing you before."

"Don't worry about it. Look, man, you better get out of here. If you're not careful, Red'll find a reason for you to be in here too."

"Alright. Good luck," Hyde said as he walked back to the house.

Before he reached the door, Red walked out.

"Steven. Have you done your homework?"

"Yes, sir."

"How are your grades?" the man asked gruffly.

"B's and C's mostly."

"Hmmm. Do you smoke cigarettes?"

"No, sir. I do not smoke cigarettes. …No _cigarettes_ for me." Hyde suddenly feared that he had said too much. Red looked at him for a long moment.

"...Ok. Go wash up for dinner. And then go help Kitty in the kitchen."

"Yes, sir," Hyde said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Eric could hear his father interrogating Hyde and was glad when his friend was sent away. He did not want any witnesses to his punishment.

His father walked into the garage. "Getting suspended is not an option for you. This is the first and last time this happens. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again. I promise."

"Good. Now drop your pants. Boxers too."

Eric jerked around to face his father. "Dad, no, please. Anything but that."

"This is not a negotiation, son. Do it."

The boy fought his urge to throw up. He couldn't believe he was about to have his naked ass blistered by his dad. Hyde and Kelso would laugh about this until the end of time.

Eric knew better than argue further. He unsnapped and unzipped his jeans and stuck his thumbs through his pants and underwear. He pushed them halfway down his thighs and bent over.

Fear and rage caused tears to tumble down his cheeks. His father swung the belt across his bare bottom. Eric hissed as a sudden burning sting erupted. The second blow felt searing. The third smack caused him to stifle a cry. He wanted to reach back and protect his behind, but he didn't dare. The belt landed and the boy cried, " _Dad! Please!"_ His answer was a fifth wallop, then a sixth. As the strikes landed more quickly, Eric felt frenzied. " _Please… please… please_ ," he moaned. The seventh and eighth whacks hit the tops of Eric's thighs and he groaned loudly.

"Two more," his father said quietly. The boy nodded and braced himself.

Nine, _thwack_. Ten, _slap._

"Done," said Red. He waited for his son to pull up his boxers and carefully ease his pants back into place. When the boy turned toward him, face a dark pink and tears running freely down his cheeks, Red felt for his son. He reached out and pulled him into a half hug.

In a gravelly voice, the father said, "You know, normally, I am real proud of you."

Eric looked up, shocked.

"I know I probably don't say it enough. But I am. So…," a sharpness returned to Red's voice. "Don't get suspended again, or I'll enlist you in the army. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. I won't. I promise," Eric smiled, weakly.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric sat playing with an Etch-a-Sketch. "Man, who'd have thought: Hyde getting busted for possession? I mean, I always thought it'd be armed robbery…or pimping. You know, something cool," he said, chuckling.

Kelso laughed too. "Yeah, Hyde in jail. Hey, guys, you think he's anyone's girlfriend yet?"

"Kelso," Fez said seriously. "He's been in jail for three hours. …Of course he's someone's girlfriend. He has very pretty eyes."

"Well, if he was someone's girlfriend, I think it might look a little something like this." Eric turned the Etch-a-Sketch so the other boys could see it. On it was a crudely drawn picture of two people standing together with the larger figure's arm wrapped around the other.

"Yeah," smirked Kelso. He took the gadget and held it up. In a hoarse voice he said, "Hey there, Curly Q, would you like to perform an unspeakable act on me, or would you prefer that I perform one on you?"

Kelso laughed and answered in a high squeaky voice meant to be Hyde. "Well, they both sound good. Dealer's choice."

Fez reached over and took the Etch-a-Sketch. "You have done a horrible thing with a children's toy," he said earnestly.

Hyde leaned over Fez's shoulder and cleared his throat, "Ahem." He stood behind the boy, examining the illustration and said, "Huh. I bet you didn't want me to see this, did ya?"

Quickly Eric grabbed the toy back and shook it vigorously. "Hey, welcome back, man. We were worried about…. I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, uh…you know…'Curly Q' is…can be… is a term of affection," Kelso stammered.

Fez leaned closer to Hyde and asked cheerfully, "So, when do we meet your new fella?"

The curly-haired boy growled, "Shut it, Fez!"

Eric, trying to keep the peace quickly interrupted, "So, what happened? How'd you get out?"

Hyde's shoulder's slumped. "Red…of course."

"Are you ok?" Eric asked.

"Mostly…. Most of me. My ears and ass may never recover."

"What happened," asked Fez looking confused.

The other three boys looked at the foreign boy with disbelief.

"Fez, what happened to you that night we got busted in the stolen car? I mean when you got home? Did your host parents punish you?" Hyde inquired.

"No," Fez admitted. "We had tea and biscuits and I told them about the night. Then we all went to sleep. It was a very good night."

"Meanwhile, the rest of us got our asses handed to us," Hyde barked.

"What does it mean to be handed your ass? You carry them around?"

"No, no, no," Eric corrected. "It means we got in big trouble. I got a whipping."

"Me too. Edna beat me black and blue."

The boys looked at Kelso. He shrugged.

"Yeah, my dad whupped me and Tommy and Sully. …So, at least there's that."

"Why'd he whip Tommy too?" Eric asked.

"Dad said my brother should have known Sully stole the car since they're always hanging out. He even thought Tommy might have helped Sully steal it, but Tommy swore he didn't. …Didn't stop Dad from belting him good."

"Ooooooh," said Fez, understanding. "Did Red give you your ass today? Why did it make your ears hurt?"

Hyde rubbed his eyes wearily and sighed. "I meant that Red yelled at me and lectured me so long that my ears hurt. Then he… yeah, he whipped me. It was bad."

"Sorry. I'm so glad Red's never spanked me, man. He's seriously scary."

"Well you better get out of here then, Kelso. Red said he knows it was you who scratched the Toyota. He's gonna light your ass on fire, man."

"Gotta go! See ya!" Kelso called as he darted out the basement door.

"I'm coming too. I don't want a fire on my ass!" Fez retreated quickly.

"The car got scratched? I'm amazed Red hasn't blamed me," Eric said.

"Yeah, well, it's probably because the car isn't scratched. I just wanted Kelso to shut up. Besides, I kinda wanted them to leave so I could lay down."

Hyde stretched out on the couch. Eric watched him for a minute.

"You okay, Hyde?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." After a moment, the boy whispered, "What's the worst whipping Red ever gave you?"

"The longest was for getting arrested. The overall worst was for being suspended."

"What made it the worst?"

"Um, it's kinda embarrassing. …Red made me… pull down my pantsandunderwear," Eric said quickly.

Hyde turned to look at his friend. "Me too, man. But don't tell Kelso or Fez. Or Donna. Definitely don't tell Jackie."

"Never," Eric promised.


	7. Chapter 7

"Red…," Kitty said patiently.

"No," came the automatic answer. "The subject is closed."

" _Red_ …" Kitty implored.

"For God's sake, Kitty. We took him into our home. We treated him like our own son."

Eric entered the kitchen while his father was speaking and began rummaging through the fridge. "You treat him _better_ than your own son," he said, smirking.

"I'll tell you one thing," continued Red. "I'm putting a stop to this now."

He walked over to his son and looked him in the eyes. "Has Hyde ever pressured you to use this stuff?"

"No, absolutely not," came Eric's quick response. "In fact, yeah, I can honestly say I've never felt any pressure." His father smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. The teen wanted to laugh aloud. He reveled in telling his father the truth without his true meaning being understood. Of course, he'd smoked with Hyde countless times, but he'd never been forced to do so. He'd always been an eager participant.

"Go tell Laurie and Hyde that it's time for dinner, honey."

"Sure, Mom."

Once everyone was settled to eat, Kitty said, "Well, as you all know, we had a little incident earlier. And I think that as a family we should discuss rational solutions to make sure this never happens again."

"I think we should kick Hyde out," Laurie blurted out.

"Laurie, there is no way we are kicking Steven out," her mother declared. "Red, what do you think?"

"Steven, we're kicking you out," Red said tersely.

"Dad, that'd not fair," Eric said, alarmed.

"Not fair? I took him in, he blew it. It's his fault. Look, I don't want it in my house. I don't want it around you two. I just… _don't…want it._ "

"Red, that is not the solution. This young man needs our guidance more than ever."

"No, Mrs. Forman, it's cool. If Red thinks that I'm not good enough to live in this house, then I guess I'm not," Hyde said seriously. He stood and left the kitchen.

Everyone sat silently for a moment, until Eric pointed at his dad and bellowed, "You know what? You're…you're bull…I…I'm…you're very…I'm… _I'm very mad at you!_ " With that he, too, stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

"God, this sucks," Eric murmured. "I can't believe Red's kicking you out. I mean, I'm sorry. Where are you supposed to go?"

Hyde continued packing, while the gang sat helplessly watching. "I'm gonna go to the Fotohut. I'll sleep on the floor. We got a hose out back."

"Man, this is so wrong," Eric said, pacing around the room. "Look, I'm not gonna let you get kicked out for something we all do."

"Hey, hey," called Kelso. "Don't go dragging me into this."

"You know what?" Eric announced. "I'm gonna tell Red that I do it, too."

"No," exclaimed all his friends simultaneously.

"Have you suddenly become the stupidest man ever? I mean, is Kelso no longer the reigning king?" Donna asked.

"Oh, I'm the king," replied Kelso.

"This can work," continued Eric. "If I tell Red, then he's gonna be a hypocrite for kicking Hyde out and not making me go with him, because you know, deep down, he loves me."

Hyde sighed deeply, "Look, Forman, I appreciate what you're trying to do, you know, but you getting in trouble is not going to get me out of trouble, okay? …Okay?"

"Okay," Eric finally replied.

"Okay. …Everybody just stop worrying, all right? I'll be fine."

"Donna, I have to talk to you, girl to giant," Jackie said seriously.

Donna rolled her eyes, but smiled. "What's up, munchkin?"

"Steven and I are in love," the petite girl whispered breathlessly.

"What? Hyde, with the curly hair? The one who just said he would pull his own ears off if he had to listen to you talk about shopping for one more minute? _That Hyde_?"

"Yes. We're in love! You know how he got arrested?"

"Yeah? And is now getting kicked out…. Yeah, Jackie, I remember. What about it?"

"It wasn't his stash. It was mine. He took the blame for me."

" _JACKIE!_ You gotta tell Red, so he won't kick him out!"

"No, way, Donna. And don't you mess this up for me!"

" _What_? …Whatever. If you won't tell, then I will!" Donna stormed back into the Formans' house and quickly found Red and Kitty in the kitchen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman, I need to talk to you. The drugs that Hyde had were actually Jackie's. He took the blame for her, and for some reason, isn't telling the truth now."

"Well, well," said Kitty. "It seems you were all wrong about Steven, and you wanted to kick him out."

"Glad you told us the truth, Donna," Red said, walking over to the basement door. " _STEVEN! Get your dumb ass up here this minute!"_

Moments later, Hyde stood in the kitchen.

"Donna just told us that you took the blame for Jackie. You can stay."

Hyde nodded, "Cool." He turned to leave but Mrs. Forman grabbed his arm.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" she cried. "That's it? Isn't there something else you want to say to this brave and noble young man?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Red stood and walked closer to Hyde. "DUMBASS! Do you realize that you put your whole future in jeopardy? ...What kind of moron would go and take the fall? ...Kitty was crying, crying, crying, because she was so worried. And when she's upset, I am upset. ...AND let me tell you something else! If you _ever_ do anything like that _again_ , I will kick your ass _so hard_ , your nose will bleed."

"And we love you," Mrs. Forman added sweetly.

"So, uh, just so I am clear, everything's back to normal, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's back to normal. I'm still gonna take you to the garage later to discuss this Jackie fiasco."

"But we already discussed it once, remember?" Hyde said, starting to panic.

"No. We discussed the consequences of being arrested. _This_ ," Red said, "is a _whole new_ conversation."

Hyde nodded despondently. "Yes, sir."

Just then, Eric burst into the kitchen. "Alright, Dad, I've got something to say."

"Eric," Donna said warningly. "For the love of God, don't."

"Dad, I do it, too," Eric continued, ignoring Donna. "That's right. So you can't kick Hyde out."

"Honey," his mom said, meekly. "We've already decided not to kick Hyde out."

"What, Mom?" Donna called, pretending that she was being summoned. "Coming! See ya!"

Eric paled, as he stared into the blazing eyes of his father. "Then," he whispered. "Yay."

"So, you do it, too, huh?" Red said dangerously. "Since when?"

Eric and Hyde looked at each other. Both boys remembered the summer that they were 13 and first tried pot. But they also knew that admitting when they really started smoking would mean instant death.

"Are you on it right now," Red yelled. "I asked you a question! Since when have you been using it?"

"Uh," spluttered Eric. "About a week ago tomorrow."

"You're both smart boys," said Mrs. Forman. "What were you thinking?"

"The problem was that we weren't thinking," stated Hyde.

"And peer pressure," added Eric.

"Yeah, the pressure."

"Look!" shouted Red. "Don't try that blaming society crap with me. You know whose fault this is? Do you? …Do you?"

The boys looked at each other and Kitty.

"Uh, no sir," said Hyde.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea," whispered Eric, loud enough for only Hyde to hear. Hyde snickered and elbowed his friend. After all, it was Edna's stash the boys had raided when they were younger.

"It's mine," snarled Red.

The boys looked surprised and responded with "Oh, alright." and "Okay."

"The problem is…I've been too lenient. So, from now on, no more easy-going, devil-may-care, everybody's-best-friend dad. I'm cracking down. And I am cracking down hard. So starting right now, _fun time_ is _over_."

With that he grabbed Eric's arm, walked over to a kitchen chair, propped his knee up, leaned the boy over it, and rained down a volley of swats on his son's rear-end.

Eric wasn't used to being spanked in such a public setting. However, as quickly as it started, it was over. His backside throbbed as he was pushed off his father's knee. He watched as his dad crooked his finger at Hyde.

"Steven, come here."

Eric knew that Hyde didn't want to obey, but nearly immediately, he submitted. The boy leaned over Red's knee and made no sound as the man's leathery hand whaled away. Finally, he too was released.

"Go mow the yard and rake it. Afterwards I'll meet you in the garage. We've got several things we need to discuss. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," both boys said.

As they walked outside, Eric said, "I've got one question: Where was I for fun time?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Two thousand people have read this story and only 11 have reviewed it. While I write these stories for myself, I appreciate feedback (good, bad, but not ugly). Thanks for taking the time to review. ~e**


	8. Chapter 8

Eric and Hyde wiped sweat from their brows and passed the garden hose between them. They were done mowing the yard and had almost finished raking and bagging the leaves.

"Man, we gotta slow down. I am not eager to go to the garage," Eric whispered.

Hyde took the hose and said, "I know, but Red will be pissed if he realizes that we're dragging it out. It's gonna be bad, so let's just hurry up and get it over with. Waiting is _almost_ the worst part, man. I feel sick."

"Me too. Ok, let's get it done."

After the boys had taken the last of the bags to curb, Red stomped out of the house. The teens stood silently watching as he made his way to a young birch tree in the yard. Then he broke off a flexible limb and stripped its leaves.

"Oh shit," moaned Hyde. "A switch!"

"Is that worse than the belt?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, by like a 1000%! …You think it's too late for me to move out?"

Eric, surprised by the question, chuckled. "Man, don't wuss out on me now or try to freak me out. I might pass out…."

Red did not look at the boys as he walked to the garage. The boys exchanged death-row grimaces and followed.

* * *

Eric and Hyde stood before Red, silently awaiting his instructions.

"I don't think I have ever been more _disappointed_ in either of you than I am right now! You know I don't want you doing drugs! There are so many reasons!" the man snarled as he began pacing. "It's illegal. It's dangerous. It damages your brain and brain cells. It harms your lungs and heart. It impairs your ability to learn and your ability to drive. _And, of course, because I said not to do it._ And, even if none of those reasons impress you, I promise I am about to prove to you how damaging doing drugs can be."

The boys glanced at each other and shifted their weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"Steven," Red barked. "Get over here now. Drop your pants and underwear and bend over."

Hyde moved quickly to the worktable, unfastening his belt and undoing his pants. He yanked his boxers down and quickly looked back at Eric, who was staring intently at his feet. Relieved that his friend was not watching, the boy bent over the table and tried to prepare himself for his punishment.

"Steven, you took the fall for Jackie. You let me think that you don't use pot and then I find out that you do. I am so disappointed. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No sir. Except that I am sorry and, if you think I should move out, I will."

The switch whooshed through the air and smacked Hyde's backside sharply. The boy yelped. He looked back at Red, hurt that there had be no warning. The man was staring at him crossly.

"No more of that talk, Steven," Red yelled, pointing at the boy with the switch. "You're not getting kicked out. I'm not going to give up on you. This is your home now. Got it?"

Hyde nodded, blinking back tears of gratitude and pain.

"Ok, then. Let's finish."

With that, Red raised the switch and brought it down across the boy's backside. Hyde groaned and jumped. The sting was intense, though not as bad as when his mom used the switch on him. _Swish_ , the third stroke fell and Hyde sucked his teeth in agony. The fourth smack left a fiery strip across the underside of the boy's behind. Tears streamed down his face. _Whap_ , Hyde jumped, and buried his head in his arm. _Goddammit,_ he thought. The switch landed and the teen inhaled a ragged, noisy breath. He wished he knew how many licks he could expect. Hyde continued to count in his head: seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. He cried quietly throughout the spanking.

Finally, when Red reached the twelfth blow, he cleared his throat. "Ok, Steven, we're done."

The boy took several deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down. Then he reached down and pulled his boxers and corduroys up. When he turned around, he curly hair hung into his pale face.

"Sorry, Mr. Forman. I won't take the fall again, ever. And I won't smoke pot here either."

Red grabbed Steven's arm and pulled the boy to him so that they were practically touching noses. "Was that a clever way of saying that you'll do pot _elsewhere_? Cause I've got something to say about that! Wanna hear it?" Red raised the switch menacingly.

"No! … _No sir!_ …Sorry, I didn't mean that," Hyde cried out, shuffling away from the weapon. "No, no, you've made yourself _very_ _clear_ , sir! … _Please_!"

"Fine. Go stand over there."

Red turned to Eric. "So. …You do it, too, do you?"

The red-headed boy squirmed. Why had he confessed? He'd thought that he'd be helping his friend, but that hadn't worked.

" _Well?_ " said his father sharply. "That wasn't a rhetorical question."

"Could I plead the fifth?" Eric said, in an attempt at humor.

"Smartass, eh?" His father grabbed him by the back of the head, pulled him under his arm, and pressed the boy to his side. Then he smacked Eric's behind with the switch five times.

Once he released the boy, Red answered, "No. You cannot plead the fifth."

Eric sniffed loudly. "Sorry, Dad. Uh, yessir, I've smoked pot a few times." He tried to look innocent as he lied.

"Well, you know what to do: Drop your pants and underwear and bend over."

The boy nodded and obeyed. The air was cool on his bared backside, and Eric prayed for the ordeal to be over quickly. The boy hoped that counting the blows would help him endure the spanking. One. The switch seared his cheeks like a branding rod. Tears welled in his eyes and began rolling down his face. Two.

 _"_ _Ah!_ " Eric grunted. He could tell that this punishment would be the worst of his life. Three. His shoulders were shaking and he cried quietly. Four.

 _"_ _I'm sorry,"_ the boy moaned. Five. He shifted from foot to foot, hoping to alleviate the pain. Six.

 _"_ _Dad, please!"_ But his father continued without acknowledging his son's pleas. Seven. Eric rolled onto his toes, trying to find a way to escape the blows. Eight. The teen's breaths were rugged and pitiful. Nine

Hyde was quietly humming "Mary Had a Little Lamb" and plugging his ears. Hearing Eric's punishment was gut wrenching. Ten.

" _Dad, stop._ _Please!_ _I'll be good._ _I promise,_ " Eric wailed. Eleven. The boy made to stand, but Red placed his hand on his son's upper back and forced him in place. Twelve.

"Done. Son, you can stand up when you're ready."

Eric stayed in place and wept. His dad patted his back and quietly said, "It's over now."

The teenager tugged his boxers and then his jeans back into place. His face was red, sweaty and tear-streaked. He looked spent.

Red leaned forward, making eye contact with Eric. "No more drugs, got it?"

"Yessir," the boy nodded. Then his father pulled him into a hug. He held him tightly, which caused Eric to start crying again. The boy could not stand the disappointment, shame, anger, and embarrassment he felt. But his father stood patiently and waited for the tears to subside. When Eric let go, Red turned to Steven. He pulled the curly-haired boy into a gentle embrace. The boy at-first felt awkward in the hug, but then relaxed and was comforted.

When he released the boy, Red said, "I talked to Edna earlier today. I sent her some paperwork to fill out awhile back. It came in the mail today. She's agreed to let Kitty and me be your legal guardians, if you want. So tomorrow we can go and make it official. What do you say?"

Hyde's emotions were intense. He smiled and laughed. "Thank you, Red. I'd like that."

Eric's demeanor instantly changed as he beamed, throwing his arms around Hyde. "Welcome to the family, brother!"

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I** **appreciate feedback so much. P.S. I will add (at least) one more chapter. This story one will feature the girls being punished also.**


	9. Chapter 9

The other car came out of nowhere and now the Vista Cruiser's rear axle was smashed. When the tow truck came, after the policeman had taken his report, the man informed Eric that the car was not drivable. Since it was nearly 2 AM, the car would be towed to a local mechanic's shop and repairs would begin in the morning.

The kids stood in front of a rundown, all-night diner. The redheaded boy looked around at the somber faces of his friends, sister, and girlfriend. "So…I'm going to runaway. Who's with me?"

Hyde snorted and shook his head, but said nothing.

"Well…. Let's just get the car fixed!" Jackie said optimistically.

"Sure," the curly-haired teen snapped. "All it will take is a couple hundred dollars, maybe more, and like four days. Maybe your parents won't notice if you don't come home, but Red and Kitty will."

"Man, who are we going to call to help us?" asked Donna. "Could you call Casey, Kelso?"

"He doesn't have any money, but he might come get us, at least. And there is a small chance that he won't tell my dad."

"Well," responded Eric. "Either way, Red's gonna notice that the Vista Cruiser is missing. Instant death."

"Don't forget, little brother," said Laurie smugly, "That Daddy said you couldn't take the car out of Point Place without his permission. Did you have his permission to drive to Chicago?"

"Um, just in case you're having an out-of-body experience right now, you are here too. You'll be in just as much trouble as me!" Eric yelled in exasperation.

"Now, _sweetie,_ when has that ever been true?" Laurie smiled and walked into the diner.

* * *

The gang was huddled around a large table in the diner.

"Well, what did Casey say?" Donna asked when Kelso returned, looking disconsolate.

"He's coming."

"He better not be driving his Trans Am," she said.

"Nah, he's bringing my van. …But…um…he said that my dad's already pissed. Dad's been trying to find me since like 11 pm. He was out driving around when I called."

"Oh, man. Sucks to be you," Hyde chuckled.

"Thanks, Hyde," the boy said sarcastically. "For you, too, though, 'cause...when he was...uh...trying to find me, he...um...calledallyourparentstoo."

"What?" Eric bellowed. "Why was he looking for you? I thought you said you were spending the night at Fez's, like Hyde and me did. They'd never call there since his host parents don't speak much English."

"Yeah, I couldn't say that, because I was grounded. …So I just snuck out. Apparently, Dad noticed. So now it's a big thing, since we are all gone."

Everyone was gaping at Kelso. Faces red, or pale. Eyes wide or squinted.

"Goddammit, Kelso, you screwed us all," Hyde whispered, so the other diners wouldn't hear him.

"Sorry, man, but what would you have done? I couldn't miss Aerosmith. _Aerosmith!_ It was worth it. But I am sorry that all of you are in trouble too."

Hyde paused, looked around, and finally said, "Yeah, man. I would have snuck out too."

No one else said anything. The group sat around silently eating and drinking, waiting for Casey to arrive.

* * *

Around 4:30 AM, Casey walked into the diner.

"Hey, dummies," he said, smiling.

"Hey," the group responded despondently.

"Thanks for coming, Casey. Did you tell Dad where I was? How angry is he?" Michael asked.

"I left Dad a note. I have a feeling somebody's gonna get his butt blistered when we get home," his brother smiled teasingly.

"Oh man. This sucks."

Casey looked around the table and jovially greeted the people he knew, "Foreplay! Hyde! Pinciotti! …Oh, hey, Laurie. I didn't know you were home for school."

"Just babysitting," she smiled sweetly.

"A damnable lie!" Eric yelled.

Hyde added, "Huh, I thought you flunked out."

"Shut it, maggots," Laurie hissed.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," said Casey. "I'm gonna grab a coffee. You guys head out to the van. ...Hey, Laurie, you sit up front with me."

* * *

The ride home was long, and mostly everyone slept. Hyde woke and found Eric watching Donna.

"Man, are you still pining?" he whispered.

"No, I'm just trying to figure out how to blame this all on Laurie," Eric joked.

"Any luck?"

"No, none. We're dead. All of us."

"Yeah, I figured." After a brief silence, Hyde said, "Man, I must be losing it. I just realized that I was hoping that Red would use the belt on us instead of a switch. What a crazy thing to hope for!"

Eric laughed and nodded, "Yeah, or maybe he'll think we're too old for a whipping now…." The two boys laughed hard, waking the others.

"What's so funny, you dorks," Jackie asked.

"We were just wondering if maybe Red would think we're too mature now to put his foot in our asses," Hyde shared.

"Yeah, right!" teased Donna. "You could be married with kids, and Red would still threaten to kick your butts. Sorry, no age limit for it!"

"Yeah, we know. What about you, Donna? What's Bob gonna say about our trip?" Eric inquired.

"He will be pissed. I'm a little worried. Especially if he listens to Red's parenting advice. …Although maybe it's really Pam I should be worrying about. She's the one who Dad's really listening to now that they're dating. So, Jackie, how's you're mom gonna react when we get home?"

"Uh…," said Jackie. "If she's heard about it, it could be bad. She doesn't like being lied to. She's got this hairbrush that she uses if she's really mad."

"What?" Donna yelped, while the boys laughed and nodded approvingly. "Shut up, dorks. Red's gonna beat your asses with his belt, so I don't want to hear it."

"Now, now, Donna. You've been a naughty girl. Sounds like you're gonna get a spanking too, so don't be ugly."

"Whatever, Hyde. Let's just drop it. I don't want to think about how much trouble we are going be in."

"Yeah, well, I bet running away sounds kinda good now, doesn't it?" Eric chuckled.

* * *

When the van pulled into the Formans' driveway, the kids received an unpleasant shock. All of their parents were sitting on folding chairs, drinking coffee, and waiting for their prodigals to return.

"Casey," Eric called from the back of the van. "I will give you $100 right now to drive me back to Chicago and leave me there."

Casey laughed. "Look, sorry, man. It's our last stop: Buttwhuppingville."

"Could you try not to enjoy this so much, Casey?" Kelso whined to his older brother.

"Don't worry, man. I won't let Daddy kill you. ...Publicly."

Once everyone piled out of the van and stood quietly in anticipation, Red spoke. "So, you knuckleheads went to Chicago without permission?"

"Yes, sir," they all replied in unison.

"Eric, what happened to the car?"

"Someone hit us, and it's being repaired now. The car will be okay, Dad. We're taking care of it," the boy said, trying to sound confident.

"And, more importantly, you are all ok," Kitty quickly added.

"For now," Red stated ominously. "Ok, everybody, collect your kids and be on your way. I've got two dumbasses to deal with."

As families began saying their goodbyes, thanking Red and Kitty for their hospitality, Red looked at the boys and pointed to the garage. Eric and Hyde hung their heads and made their way inside.

"Man, the first thing I am gonna do when Red finally kicks it," Eric began, "is burn this goddamn garage down."

"I'll help. ...You know, if I ever have kids, I won't whip them for taking trips or having accidents. I mean, seriously. It's only a car."

"Me neither, man. I'd never hit my kids."

"Yeah, unless they drank all your beer," Hyde laughed.

"Sure," the redheaded chuckled. "That goes without saying. Can't have a bunch greedy bastards, after all."

Soon the laughter died away and the boys' anxiety began to grow. Suddenly, Eric exclaimed, "Man, why isn't Laurie in here? That's bullshit that she's not in trouble too!"

"You're right. She went to the concert too. She should be in just as much trouble as we are!"

"Should we go ask Da—"

However, Eric didn't need to finish his thought, because his dad stomped in.

"You want to ask me something?" Red said fiercely. But Eric simply shook his head quickly.

"Yes, he does, Red. We want to know why Laurie isn't out here too. She should be in the same amount of trouble as us."

"She is in trouble. I'm going to deal with her after I take care of you idiots. So, boys, start from the beginning."

Neither of the boys spoke. Finally, Hyde said, "Ok, well, we lied when we asked to stay at Fez's. Then we took the car without permission to Chicago to see a concert…."

"And, in Chicago," Eric continued. "We were in an accident— _that was not our fault!_ —and now the car is being repaired there. And we didn't call to tell you what happened. I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

Red stared at the boys. Then he shook his head began unbuckling his belt. As he pulled it through the loops, he said, "Eric, drop your pants and underpants and bend over the table."

"Yes, sir."

The belt fell sixteen times. Eric cried quietly, but otherwise said nothing. The boy pulled his boxers and then his pants into place. He moved stiffly back to where Hyde stood. His friend patted his back sympathetically.

"Steven, your turn."

Hyde walked to the table, but turned to face his foster father. "So, Red, is Laurie getting a whipping too?"

"You want to take her punishment too?"

"No way! It just doesn't seem fair for her not to get the same punishment as us, man."

"Danger, Will Robinson, danger!" Eric whispered emphatically.

"Well," said Red slowly, taking a step closer to Hyde. "I'm the parent. I decide who gets punished around here and how. So, right now, I suggest you worry about your own behind. Got it?"

Hyde nodded.

"What did you say? Boy, I am starting to think that you are not taking this punishment seriously."

"Yes, sir, I am. I… It's just that Laurie gets away with murder, and Eric and I don't get away with _anything_."

Hyde turned back to the work table and lowered his jeans. He pushed his boxers down to his knees. With his bare backside on display, Steven waited for the first smack. He heard the belt whistle through the air and the blow as it landed. Moments later the pain came. With each smack, there was sound and then fire, until the boy's behind was criss-crossed with pain. Red made quick work of the thrashing. When it was over, Hyde redressed and walked over to stand beside Eric.

"You're both grounded for a month. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," they both replied.

"Now, go to bed. I don't want to see you the rest of the day."

"Yes, sir."

As the boys walked back to the house, Hyde said, "You know, _that concert_ , man…. It was worth the whipping."


	10. Chapter 10

Eric and Hyde entered the kitchen through the sliding glass door to find Laurie eating breakfast and Mrs. Forman nervously cleaning the counters. When Kitty saw the boys, she brought them large plates full of eggs, bacon, toast, and ham.

"Here, boys, eat up."

"Thanks, Mom, but Dad said we had to go to bed. I don't want to be down here when he comes in."

Laurie snickered.

Kitty shot a disgusted look at her daughter and nodded. "That's fine. Take them up to your room. I'll come collect them later."

Mrs. Forman picked up a third plate and cup of coffee to take out to her husband, who she knew would be puttering around in the garage. He hated punishing the kids and would linger outside to avoid everyone.

Once her mother left, Laurie began taunting the boys. "Better head upstairs. You don't want Daddy to think you've disobeyed his orders, now do you?"

"Shut it, Laurie!" Hyde snarled.

"Yeah, She Devil! Dad's gonna punish you, too. He said so. …So, there!" Eric finished lamely.

"Ok, then. Well, you _almost_ showed her," Hyde teased his friend as they left the kitchen.

Safely in their room, Eric quietly raged. "He better whip her butt, too, man. ...It's just not fair."

"I know, man. I can see this is really bothering you. …Can I have your bacon?"

* * *

Kitty handed her husband his breakfast and coffee and kissed his cheek. He smiled and thanked her.

"So, you've taken care of the boys now. When are you gonna deal with Laurie?"

"Ugh, Kitty, can't I just eat breakfast first?"

"Of course you can. But your daughter is a mess, Red. She needs structure and discipline, too. You can't be super hard on the boys, and then turn a blind-eye to everything Laurie does. It isn't consistent."

"I know, I know, dammit. …Oh, just take this food back to the kitchen. I'll eat after I… when I'm… Dammit," Red yelled, storming out of the garage.

He took the steps three at a time. At the top of the stairs, he heard the boys talking in their room and suddenly go silent. Suspicious, Red walked to the door and opened it. Both boys were stretched out on their respective beds, reading innocently.

"You didn't sleep at all last night, so no more talking. Sleep now," Red said sternly.

As he started to shut the door, the man heard a sarcastic, "Aye, aye, captain" from his son.

It was one comment too many. The door flew back open, and Red walked swiftly to Eric's bed. He grabbed the boy's arm, ignored his son's pleas and apologies, and tossed him over his lap. The lanky boy was wearing nothing but pajamas, which offered almost no protection. After ten swift smacks, Red released the boy.

"Eric, be less of a dumb ass. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. Got it."

"Ok, now I have to deal with your sister. So, go to sleep."

As soon Red left the room, the stunned boys moved quickly and silently to the door to spy. They heard Red knock on Laurie's door, enter the room, and close it behind him.

* * *

"Hi, Daddy. Is Eric in more trouble?"

"Hi, sweetie. Oh, your brother doesn't know when to shut his mouth. Nothing new."

Red seemed uneasy in Laurie's room. He looked around, as though he'd never really noticed the posters of boys that lined the walls.

"Is everything ok, Daddy?"

"Well, truthfully, no. I am upset that you went to Chicago without permission. It was a dangerous trip to make and you knew you weren't allowed. I'm afraid you deserve to be punished too."

"Please, Daddy. You don't need to! I'll never do it again."

"I know you won't. But, nevertheless. You need consequences too. So, bend over the bed." Red walked over to Laurie's vanity and picked up her hairbrush. It was a large, flat brush and he slapped it against the palm of his hand. Yep, he thought. That will work.

Laurie paled, but made no other appeals. She bent over the foot of her bed and waited. _Smack_ , the brush landed on her cotton-pajama bottoms and she gasped. Laurie was silent the second and third times the brush fell; however, every spank afterwards elicited a plea, cry, or whimper.

After the fifteenth blow, Red patted his daughter's back and said, "That's it, honey. It's finished. Try and calm down."

Laurie cried quietly, still leaning over the foot of her bed. Her father walked back to the vanity, returning the brush to its original position.

"Calm down, now, please. Everything's forgiven. Come give your dad a hug," Red said gently.

Laurie stood slowly and hugged her father. She was embarrassed and angry and sorry that she had worried her parents.

"Sorry, Daddy," she said quietly.

"Just don't do it again, pumpkin. Now it's time for you to rest. Try and get some sleep, ok?"

"I will. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

The boys had cracked the door and even ventured into the hallway. As they listened to Laurie's punishment, neither felt like reveling in her pain. Long before the punishment ended, they snuck back in their room and got back in their beds.

Hyde broke the silence with a whisper, "Man, that was not as satisfying as I thought it would be."

"I know. Dammit. I don't even want to tease her about it. …Man, this sucks."


	11. Chapter 11

Donna and Jackie stood quietly next to one another, watching their parents. Bob appeared concerned, while Pam looked furious.

" _That look_ isn't good," Jackie whispered.

"Yeah? I didn't think so," Donna replied. "Let's get this over with."

The girls walked over to their parents.

Bob said tiredly, "Let's go home, girls."

* * *

Once they were all in the kitchen, everyone sat around the table silently. The atmosphere was tense.

Finally, Pam spoke, "Explain yourselves."

Jackie looked at Donna, who stared at the tabletop. "Mom, I'm sorry we went to Chicago without telling you. I am sorry that we lied and said we'd be at Charlotte's house. But you have to believe me that this concert was amazing. It was so worth the trouble we are in now. But, really, I am so sorry you were worried."

"Apology not accepted! You could have _asked_ permission!"

Donna looked up surprised, "Would you have said yes?"

"No way!" Bob declared.

"Certainly not," stated Pam firmly.

"That's what we thought would happen, which is why we did ask!" Jackie sneered.

Pam jumped to her feet. "Bob, this is nonsense! These girls don't have any remorse! I cannot believe what I am hearing!"

"Alright, girls," Bob said seriously, "Go to Donna's room."

The girls left the kitchen and moved quickly upstairs.

* * *

"Man, there was less yelling than I thought there'd be. I don't know what that means," Donna said. "Dad didn't say much at all."

After fifteen minutes, Bob knocked on the door and entered Donna's room without waiting for an invitation. He looked determined, but uncomfortable.

"Girls, Pam and I have decided that you are to be paddled—" Bob began.

"What!" both girls exclaimed.

"No way, Dad. That's craziness. I'm not going to let you hit me."

"Well, I've already talked to your mom, pumpkin. She agrees with the punishment. So, it's a paddling or being grounded for a year."

" _A year! That's even crazier!_ " Donna groaned. "I can't believe that you're going to spank me like I'm a little kid."

"Well, you deserve it. We were worried sick! And I happen to know that the others aren't getting off any easier."

The girls looked at each other. They both knew that was true.

"So, what's it going to be, Donna? A year grounded or paddling?"

"Ugh! I'll take the paddling. Whatever! Can we just get this over with?" Donna whined.

Bob reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flat wooden spatula. The girls both groaned again. Then he sat on the bed and gestured for his daughter to lean over his lap.

When Donna didn't move, he said, "Get over my knee."

His redheaded, teenage daughter wanted to scream. But, instead, she stifled her rage and bent over. Positioning herself across her father's lap was nearly impossible, so Donna mostly stretched out on the rest of the bed.

Bob placed his left hand on her back and brought the spatula down hard on his daughter's bottom.

"Geez, Dad!" Donna yelped.

But Bob did not acknowledge her exclamation and continued spanking. Two, three, four whacks fell. The fifth caused Donna to cried out again. Although the next three licks were painful, her father seemed particularly brutal with his ninth and tenth smacks.

Donna felt her dad pat her back, and she immediately bolted off his lap. She took several steps away, but he grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I hated doing that, Sweetie. Please don't scare me like that again."

"Ok, Dad. I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven, sweetheart," Bob said. "Um, Jackie, are you okay with me spanking you?"

"Yes. My mom is _way tougher_ , no offense. She used to make me pull my pants down."

"Uh, ok," Bob nodded, still seeming unsure. But Jackie threw herself across Bob's knees with no hesitation. Bob looked at Donna, who just shrugged.

With that, the man brought the spatula down, striking Jackie's bottom forcefully. She made no sound. After two more spanks, she was still quiet.

With the fourth blow, Jackie whimpered, "Ow, no more, please!"

Whacks five and six caused the girl to kick her legs and begin wriggling. The seventh and eighth smacks brought her to tears. And, finally, the ninth and tenth spanks caused Jackie to cry out in such a piercing voice that Bob smacked her again and snapped, "Jackie! Stop!"

Donna wondered if Eric and Hyde had been able to hear Jackie's cry.

"Sorry," the girl sniffled. "Those last two really hurt."

Bob chuckled and patted the girl's back. She did not moved off his lap. After a moment, Bob gently placed her on her feet and hugged her.

"Girls, rest for a little while and then go see Pam and apologize to her. Then, Donna, you need to call your mom too. She's not happy either."

"Ok, Dad."

"Sure, Bob."

Once Donna's dad left the room, the girls stretched out on Donna's bed.

"Well, that sucked," the redheaded girl moaned.

"Donna, I am telling you that that wasn't bad. My mom is _so much_ worse."

"Are you kidding? You literally screeched! I bet Eric and Hyde heard you. Hell, Kelso probably heard you."

"Don't get me wrong, it hurt. But it didn't hurt as much as my mom. I might have exaggerated a bit at the end, so my mom wouldn't think we got off too easy."

"That was _an act_! Jesus, I hope I'm never around when you are really hurt!" Donna sighed.

Jackie smiled, stood and curtsied. "Hey, let's go see Mom while we still look like we've been crying."

"Alright, let's go," said Donna, shaking her head. "Girl knows best. Hey, remind me never to piss Pam off!"


	12. Chapter 12

Red walked over to Casey and Michael Kelso. He stuck his hand out for Casey to shake.

"Thanks for bringing these dumbasses home, Casey."

"You're welcome, Mr. Forman."

"Your father phoned us, of course. He said for you to drop off the foreign kid, since he didn't call their house, and then bring Michael straight home."

"Ok. Will do."

Red turned and stared at Michael for a moment. "Your father is not happy. I have a feeling that you, Eric, and Steven are going to be feeling about the same tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," replied Michael quietly.

"Well, thanks again," Red said as he turned and walked toward the garage.

Casey took the keys from his pocket and rattled them.

"Time to go," he called out in a sing-song voice. "Fez, we're dropping you off. Come on."

Fez nodded and climbed in the back of the van, while Michael got in the passenger's seat.

"Will your host parents be upset, Fez?" Casey asked.

"No, I don't think so," the boy responded. "I told them that I didn't know when we would get back from Chicago."

"They knew you were going and they were cool with it?" Michael asked, sounding jealous.

Fez nodded again.

"Man, I wish I was foreign," whined Michael.

Casey chuckled, glancing at his brother.

At Fez's house, they watched the boy knock on the door and waited until he was ushered inside.

"Well," said Casey, smiling ominously as he restarted the van. "There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

"Man, why are you enjoying this so much, Casey?" Michael snapped.

"It's not that I am enjoying it, little bro. It's just I think this is a new level of trouble for you. Like remember when I tried to enlist in the army to go to Vietnam when I was 15? Or when Tommy accidentally set that back field on fire with those illegal fireworks?"

Michael blanched, "Dad went crazy. Tommy claims his left buttock has never been the same since. ...I hope Dad's not _that mad_ at me. It was kind of my life goal to never get in _that_ much trouble."

"I don't think that you'll be in nearly that much trouble. After all, Tommy and Sully have always set new standards for chaos. I mean, your trip was a serious misjudgment... _but_...no one nearly lost their houses because of it."

Michael laughed quietly. "So you think I'll get a hiding?"

"No doubt," Casey replied instantly. "You made Mom worry, and Dad worried _even more than Mom_. You're definitely getting a whipping."

Michael sighed and stared out the window. The sun was coming up and the town was still quiet. They passed the brick library and the shops on Main Street. Nothing was open, except for the diner and the bakery. The trees were just starting to change color in the August weather. At least the gang had had one last big adventure before school started. Michael nearly groaned when he realized that they would probably all be grounded until school started again.

The van slowed and turned into the Kelsos' driveway. The house was large with a wide front porch. From the cab of the van, the boys could see their father reading the morning paper in one of the front porch rocking chairs.

"We better go over and speak to him," said Casey, sounding resolute.

After a moment, he added, "Listen, man, if there is anything that I have learned over the years, it's that you shouldn't try to argue your way out of trouble. That'll get you nowhere. He's got his mind set on punishing you. Just apologize and say you deserve it. That's the only hope you have of him _maybe_ going easy on you."

Michael nodded. "Ok, I will."

The boys walked up the front porch and greeted their father.

"Hi, Dad. Got the kids home safely."

"Hey, Dad," Michael said quietly. "Sorry you were worried. I knew you would be upset with me when you saw I snuck out, but I was hoping that you wouldn't notice until I got back." Michael paused and looked at his father, who sat quietly watching his boys.

When his dad said nothing, the teenager continued, "I know I deserve a whipping. Do you want me to go get your belt?"

His father set the newspaper aside and ran his hand across his tired eyes. "No need to do that, Michael. I'm still wearing one I can use." With that, the man stood and began unbuckling his belt.

"Thank you, Casey, for helping bring Michael home safely. You can go on to bed, if you like."

"Ok, Dad." Before he left the porch, Casey added, "Hey, Dad, …don't kill him, okay?"

"I'm not making any promises," his father said darkly.

Casey grimaced and shrugged as he made eye contact with Michael. Sorry, man, he seemed to say as he headed in the house.

Michael looked at his father, who held his belt in his hand. The boy walked to the porch rail, unbuckled his pants and let them fall to his ankles. As he started to bend forward, he heard his father gruffly say, "Boxers too."

The teenager felt his face get hot as he pulled his boxers down also. The morning breeze felt cool on his naked skin. Thankfully trees and plenty of land surrounded the property, so there were no nosy neighbors around to see his punishment. However, Michael's siblings would be up soon and he hoped they wouldn't peek through the windows to watch.

"Son," his father began his lecture. He always explained why the boy was about to be punished. Usually, it was obvious to Michael and he just wished his father would just get on with it. So the teenager rested his head on his right arm and listened.

"You're getting this spanking because you ignored the fact that you were grounded, snuck out, and went to Chicago. Your mother and I were worried sick. You are grounded until Labor Day. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I understand. Sorry, Dad."

Finally, the belt whistled through the air and smacked Michael's upper thighs. He felt the sear of leather wrap around the side of his leg. That lick would leave a mark. His father stepped back to adjust his aim. _Thwack!_ Pain across both cheeks. Again the belt landed in nearly the same spot. When the leather whacked the same spot again, Michael whimpered and shuffled his feet.

"Stay still," his father commanded, swinging the belt down so it hit slightly higher on his son's bottom.

Michael was shocked at how painful the belt was as it smacked his behind over and over again. He felt its sting especially across his upper thighs and lower bottom. He would have a hard time sitting after this punishment.

Although he tried not to cry out or beg, finally Michael could not take the pain. "Please..." was all he said. After three more lashes, his father finally stopped. He could hear the man breathing hard as he rethreaded the belt through his pant loops.

"Pull up your pants, son," his father said.

Michael bent over and pulled his pants and boxers up at once. He yanked each into place and nearly cursed as his heavy jeans scraped the tender skin.

"Do you understand why you were punished, Michael?"

"Yes, sir, I do," the boy said quietly. He wanted to sneak away to his room to cry in shame and pain.

His father pulled him into a hug and then tousled his hair. "Alright, then. Go apologize to your mother and then go to bed. This afternoon you, Tommy, and Sully have some yard work to do."

"Are they in trouble too?"

"Yes, Tommy and Sully got arrested last night because they were drag racing. I swear those boys will be the death of me."

Michael nodded grimly and walked inside. His face burned when he realized that all of his siblings and mother were in the dining room having breakfast and had heard _everything_.

His mother walked over and he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Sorry, mama," he whispered.

"All is forgiven, my dear. Come eat breakfast and then go rest."

The boy saw Tommy pat a cushion on the chair where he usually sat. His older brother, he noticed, was also sitting on a cushion.

"Hey, at least you weren't around for the fireworks last night," Tommy whispered when Michael sat down. "It was the worst whuppin' I ever got. Sully, too, and that's saying something!"

"Well, that one was pretty bad. I wanna stay on Dad's good side for…as long as I can."

"Yeah, maybe until next month," Tommy chuckled.

"Or maybe next week," Michael smiled.

"Listen, dummies," Casey said, leaning across the table. "Try not to do anything _too stupid_ before tomorrow."

Everyone at the table laughed.


End file.
